For True Love
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: The Weasley's are the royal family of the kingdom of Hogwarts and Ron is the prince. He is to turn 21 in a year and his parents believe it is time for him to find a bride. Can Ron find a bride that he can both love and who can help him run a country? How will his best friend Harry fit into all of this? Read and find out! Thanks! Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. The Announcement

(Author Note: Hello readers! Ive been wanting to write a kingdom/prince story for a while and I hope that you will read and enjoy my story. Let me know what you think in the comments. Enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Ron's P.O.V.

My name is Ronald Bilious Weasley. I am the prince of Hogwarts and the surrounding towns including Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. I have five older brothers and one younger sister. Charlie my oldest brother decided to give up his crown and become the kingdoms dragon keeper, Bill married a princess in the neighboring kingdom of Pyrenees in southern France, Percy married a princess in another neighboring kingdom of Durmstrang, Fred and George both stepped down to create their own royal joke shop located in Diagon Alley. So naturally I am the prince, currently my younger sister Ginny is the princess and when I wed there will be two princesses. My best friend in the whole world, Harry is always close. We have known each other practically since birth. Harry is a noble and grew up in the castle with me until his parents perished in a robbery. Since then Harry has lived in the palace with me and my family.

One day me and Harry are just hanging out playing video games in one of the palaces many game rooms when one of the maids, Tonks clears her throat, "Your highness, your father would like to see you in the throne room." I look at Harry and he just shrugs his shoulders. We pause the game and we follow Tonks to the throne room where my mother and father are waiting for me. My parents are known to the world as the king and queen, to me as mum and dad, but their names are Molly and Arthur Weasley. "Ah there you are Ronald," says my father. "What have you got to tell me father," I ask him. "Son, your mum and I have talked and we believe that it is time that you choose a wife. You will be twenty-one soon and you will ascend the throne. You should have a woman by your side to help you rule," announces my father, "You have until your twenty-first birthday to find a bride." "Father are you insane. I will be twenty-one in one years' time. That is not enough time to find a proper bride," I shout. "Ronald dear do not shout at your father," replies my mother calmly, "Your father and I have set up a ball so you may meet some of the noble, and not so noble women of the surrounding towns, tonight you might meet your bride." Then my mum and dad leave the throne room and I try not to think about the ball as Harry and I return to our game.

"Hey Ron," starts Harry, "Are you excited about the ball tonight?" I look at him in surprise, "Uh, not really. Mum and dad want me to get married, you heard them. I'm not ready for that, I have never even been on a date. I know that they won't want me to marry a commoner, but what if that is who I fall in love with. What if I never fall in love?" "You're thinking too much about it. This ball is just so you can meet some of the ladies of the towns. You don't have to get engaged tonight, dance with some of the women, get to know them. I heard that it is a masquerade ball so they won't even know who you are and you can get to know them without them knowing you're the prince," Harry replies. I knew that he was my best friend for a reason. "Well I guess we should get ready for the ball then," I say. Harry and I go our separate ways to get ready for the ball. I enter my room and my dressers are already in my room with a suit picked out and a matching mask. I take a shower and quickly dress.

Harry's P.O.V.

I am actually pretty excited about this ball. Now that we can wear masks too that makes it even better. I have had a huge crush on a girl and maybe I can actually flirt with her without getting into trouble while I am masked. Ron is stressing out too much about this whole getting married thing. He acts like he must be married now, he has a year to get married. It shouldn't be that hard, should it? As I am getting dressed and putting on my silver mask I think about how this ball will go. Everyone is going to be masked so you won't even know who anyone is, but the girl I hope to dance with has the most beautiful hair. Like a fiery flame. I will be able to pick her out of a crowd. I can't wait to see her. Then there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I announce. In walks Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "Hello Ginny what are you up to," I ask as I quickly take off my mask. "Oh, nothing I just got my dress for the ball tonight, do you like it," she asks. "I think you look very beautiful," I reply as I slightly blush. "Do you think that Ron will be able to find a woman that he loves that can also help him rule the kingdom," asks Ginny. "I don't know, but I am confident in Ron. I know that he will want to find love and that he won't settle for anything less that true love," I say simply. "I hope your right. Not that I would mind being the queen, but I think that Ron will make a great king," smiles Ginny. "I think your right Gin. He will make a wonderful king," I agree.


	2. The Ball

Ginny's P.O.V.

I arrive to the announcement room and I see that Ron is already here. They won't actually announce us tonight for the ball, since it is a masquerade ball, but we are to gather anyway. I know that it is Ron because of the fiery red hair that my whole family has. I cannot tell which boy is Harry because there are several black headed boys gathered together. It is time for the ball and the doors have been opened. As I walk into the ball room I notice that there are several women that are here solely for the opportunity to meet my brother. Hopefully Ron will be able to find love and not a gold-digger. I want my brother to be happy in marriage and in ruling the kingdom. I hope that I can maybe find happiness one day, to find true love. I won't be queen, but maybe I can find a man that will love me for me, and not for my royal blood. There is one boy that I have always admired, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way about me.

Harry's P.O.V.

I can see the women of my dreams standing over to the side by herself. I wonder what she is thinking. She looks beautiful in her baby blue dress with a matching mask, though she looks beautiful in anything she wears. I cannot go confront her yet, I must wait and dance with other maidens before I dance with her and reveal my identity to her. For a while I stand with Ron, until he wanders off to dance with a blond headed girl, who I know to be Ginny's best friend and noble Ms. Luna Lovegood. I then ask a maiden to dance whose name I do not recall; her chocolate brown hair and eyes are beautiful and I seem to think that I have seen them before. "Madam," I say, "Have I met you in the past?" "Sir, I know not who you are much less if I have met you in the past," she replies. "Your eyes, so familiar, so known," I babble. I can see some blush from her cheeks as I talk to her and we dance. Then I get a tap on the shoulder and it is Ron. "May I cut in," he asks. "Of course," I reply. I leave the maiden to my best mate. I look around and see that Lady Luna is dancing with Sir Neville, and I see a maiden that Ron danced with before, Lady Lavender I believe dancing with Sir Draco. The women of my dreams is dancing with a mysterious man that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting before, but he seemed to be getting too comfortable so I thought it time to get a dance in with her. I walk across the floor and tap on the man's shoulder, "excuse me sir, may I cut in?" He nods then bows and I start to waltz with the beautiful red headed girl. "So," start, "How are you enjoying the ball?" "Very well, it is fun. All the mystery and not knowing who you are dancing with. I enjoy it very much," she smiles. Wow her smile, I have seen it a hundred times but so beautiful. "Yes, the mystery is fun. You must know that everyone knows who you are and your brother as well as the king and queen, yes," I ask, "Your hair tells all." She frowns then says, "Then who am I, mysterious man." I smile then say, "You are the lovely and beautiful Princess Ginny Weasley." She frowns again then takes my hand and pulls me from the room into the hall. "You knew all along? No one else has said a word to me about being royalty," she replies now angry. "Madam, do not be angry at me. I must be wrong in that everyone knows you. They must not, but I do. I know how beautiful and wonderful you are. I had been waiting to come introduce myself to you. I didn't mean to upset you your highness," I apologize with a frown. "Who are you sir? Take off your mask and reveal yourself to me," she asks. I hesitate for a moment then I untie the back of my mask and slowly remove it from my eyes. Then she gasps, "Sir Harry. It was you the whole time." "Yes madam," I reply, "Are you upset ma'am?" She shakes her head then says, "No. I have been waiting to hear you tell me that I am beautiful since the day that I met you. I never thought that you even thought that I looked pretty. You always hung out with Ron and my older brothers. I didn't think you ever had a second though of me. I was under the impression that you thought of me only as your best friend's younger sister." "I may be a noble your highness, but I have never thought it alright to just come out with my feelings toward you. I too have wanted to tell you that I liked you since the day we met. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. I knew that here at the ball we would be masked and we could be together without others knowing who we were," I reply. She then leans forward and her lips are on mine.

Ron's P.O.V.

This night I have dance with several maidens including Lady Luna, Lady Lavender, and a mystery Lady. That mystery woman is so intriguing. So, beautiful and familiar yet so mysterious at the same time. Harry danced with her first and I was dancing with Lady Lavender, but when I saw her I had to dance with her. Those eyes and her hair. As I danced with her and got to know her it was so easy. She didn't know who I was nor I her and it was like we knew each other our whole lives. But now the ball is over and I may never see that maiden again. I must see that maiden again.


	3. Finding Ron's Mystery Girl

(Author Note: Hello readers! Thank you for all the comments and reads. I hope that you enjoy this chapter it will be a little longer. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

Ron's P.O.V.

I have been bugging everyone that was at the ball to tell me who the girl that I dance with was. No one seems to know her name. I remember that Harry had also danced with her and that he seemed to know her. I make my way to Harry's room and I nock on the door. I hear shuffling inside and Harry says, "Uh, come in." I open the door and there stands Harry with his black hair messy all whicha way. "Hey Harry, you know that girl that I danced with after you," I say. "Yea, I do. What about her," Harry replies. "Um," I say as I rub my neck, "Do you know her name by chance?" Harry shakes his head, "Nah. I feel like I knew her, but I can't put my tongue on her name." I nod then I think about Ginny, maybe she knows. "Do you know where Ginny is," I ask. "Uh no I don't I haven't seen her all day," says Harry looking a little nervous. I nod and leave the room. That was a little weird.

Ginny's P.O.V.

"Harry, you are a horrible liar," I say as I walk out of Harry's bathroom. "Well you didn't give me a choice. You don't want him to know about us yet, so I couldn't really tell him could I. You should probably go somewhere where he will find you or he might come back," Harry replies. I nod then kiss him and exit. I think back and smile. Harry and I are finally able to admit our feeling towards one another. I told Harry that I didn't want to tell my family yet, but I love him and we will tell him eventually. It's just since Ron is trying to find a wife I don't think it will be the best idea right now. I hurry back to my room so when Ron gets there he is not confused. I get inside and just as I do there is a knock on my door. "Yes," I call out. "Hey Ginny, it's me can I come in for a minute," asks Ron. "Yea come in," I reply. Ron opens the door and comes inside. "What's up," I ask. "So you know that girl that I danced with last night? I was wondering if you knew her name," he says. "Ron, I'm sorry but I have never seen that girl before last night. I am sure that if you tell mum or dad they will search for her if you are considering her as a bride," I reply with a smile. Ron then frowns and says, "I don't know if I want her as a bride. I don't even know her, I do know that I want to know her, but how can I get to know her if I don't even know her name and if I never see her again." Then he gets a big grin on his face, "I know what to do!" Before I know it, he has run out of my room and into the palace.

Ron's P.O.V.

As I am talking to Ginny I realize that instead of wasting time asking people who she is I could just go out into the towns myself and find her. I know that I can't do this myself so I rush off to find Harry and ask him to come with me. I finally find Harry sitting in the game room staring at a blank screen. "Uh Harry, you alright," I ask. He looks up to me blinks then says, "Yeah, I'm good what's up mate?" "So, I had this brilliant idea to go out into the town myself and find my mystery girl and I want you to come with me!" "Do you think that is the best idea Ron? I mean I will go with you, but do you think we can find her," asks Harry. "I don't know, what I do know is I cannot live without knowing who that beautiful woman is. I want to get to know her. Plus, we will be in disguise so no one will know who we are," I reply. Harry nods in agreement and we make our way to my room. Over the years, we have accumulated street clothes so we can go out into the town and not be spotted as royals. We both change and we finish with sunglasses and Harry hands me a hat. We then go to the kitchen so we can exit the castle without body guard since that will just give our identities away. As kids Harry and I would sneak out of the castle all the time to go play in the town with the children of the town. We never go to play with anyone other than my older brothers and Ginny. It was nice to be able to go out and not be called Your Highness, or Prince Ron. Today is a lot like that except that we aren't going to be playing and I am looking for my mystery girl.

We walk across the bridge and into the town of Diagon Alley. I remember coming here to meet the towns people when my brothers opened their joke shop Maybe Harry and I will visit their shop today if we have good luck finding the lady from the ball. As we walk I see different girls and boys walking, running and skipping down the streets. As we walk I think this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I assumes that the girl I am looking for would just walk out and say hello to me, but of course she doesn't actually know who I am and I don't know her. Harry and I continue to travel down the main road in Diagon Alley and I notice a bakery up ahead. It can't hurt to go in and have a nice cup of tea can it? The two of us walk inside and sit at one of the tables as we wait to have a waitress come see us. Since I have my hat on and we are inside I remove my glasses and Harry does the same. "Harry. We aren't having very good luck. I really thought that this would be easier than this. I am really sorry that I drug you into all of this," I start to say then the waitress comes, looks at me and says, "What can I get you?" I look at her eyes and I can't even speak. It's her. I've found her, here at this bakery. The girl of my dreams. She frowns then looks at Harry, "Sir what would you like?" "Uh two earl grey teas please," says Harry. The girl nods then leaves the table. "Ron what is wrong with you," questions Harry. "Harry I've found her," Is all I say. I can't believe that the very place that we stopped at, that she is here. I still don't know her name nor she know min, but I have found her and that is all that matters.

Harry's P.O.V.

So, Ron thinks that he has found his mystery lady here at the bakery. I didn't really get a good look at her so I am not sure. Sure, she has the hair that his mystery girl had, but I didn't see her eyes. I'd have to see her eyes to be sure. Ron is pretty sure though. He stopped talking when he saw her, he was completely silent as if he was under a spell. I do though hope that this is the girl, I mean Ron is my best mate and I want him to find happiness, I don't know what he is going to do if this is the girl. He can't just say, hey I'm the prince and I met you the other night at the ball and I'd love to make you my wife. "Ron. If she is who you think she is, how are you going to even talk to her, to explain who you are. You can't just expose your identity to everyone in the bakery," I say. "Right, your right. What if we hung out the three of us for a bit. Get to know her some, before I tell her that I am the prince. Like the masquerade ball except in real life," asks Ron. "It's whatever you want to do Ron, just don't keep her in the dark about being a prince for long. Secrets aren't always the best way to start a relationship," I say simply. Ron nods his head and the girl is back. "Two earl grey teas. Can I get you anything else," she asks. I look at Ron and he is in shok again or something so I speak up, "Yes ma'am, could I get your name? For future visits here to the bakery. You have just given us the best service today." She looks at me and smiles and I see it, its her Ron's mystery girl. "Sure. My name is Hermione Granger and my parents own the bakery so I should always be here," she replies. Before she walks away I say, "Hermione? We used to play together as kids. I don't know if you remember, but you, Ron, and I would play in the streets together as kids." Hermione stands for a mement then says, "Yes I do seem to remember you too. That was a long time ago was in it." She then walks away. "Ron. That is why we thought she was so familiar, because we have seen her before. We played together as kids when we would sneak out of the castle. You should ask her to catch up. To hang out. I can't be the only one to talk to her. You're the one who likes her," I state.

(Author Note: Well here is your chapter Readers. Will Ron gain the courage to ask Hermione to hang out, or will he freeze up again and Harry have to ask. Will Hermione notice who they are as the Prince and the Prince's best friend? Will Hermione be the woman that Ron is looking for in a wife and someone to rule beside him? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	4. Catching up

Ron's P.O.V.

I found her finally, the girl of my dreams. The only problem is now I am too nervous to even speak to her. I then get up the courage and I wave her over, "Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up. I know that it's been a while, but we did know each other as kids. We could just hang out, the three of us?" She is quiet for a moment then says, "I think that's a great idea. I get off in ten minutes I'll meet y'all at the fountain in the center of town." I nod and say, "That sounds good we will see you there." We pay for our teas and we head out the door and to the fountain. I wonder if Hermione will remember me from the ball. All she would remember is my eyes and my hair since that is all that she could see. How do I tell a woman that I just reconnected with that I am the prince?

Hermione's P.O.V.

These two men come into the bakery today and as soon as I took their orders I knew that I recognized them. I wasn't sure from where, but the one with black hair told me that we grew up together playing. Some reason though I feel as if I have seen them not too long ago. Maybe it's just that red hair. I'm not too sure why I agreed to meet up with them, I mean it's been a long time since we were kids wouldn't they have come and 'caught up' sooner than this? Again, there was something about that red headed boy. Something familiar. I clean up the tables after the last customer has left and I lock the door behind me, then as promised I make my way to the fountain. I half expected the two men to have bailed on me, but found them one sitting on the edge of the fountain and the other standing. I walk over to them and say, "So what did you have in mind?" the black-headed boy says, "Follow me." The red-headed boy and I follow him through town to the edge. Where the river that separates the palace from the town and says, "Let's go swimming!" I look at him and I know that I gave him a crazy look, but he seemed to be acting crazy. "Alright this could be fun," says the red-headed boy then he looks at me and says, "You don't remember swimming here when we were kids?" I think for a moment and I actually do remember splashing around in this river with younger versions of the men that are with me, "Yea I do. Do y'all mind reminding me of your names?" The red head nods and says, "I'm Ron and this is Harry." "Well nice to meet you again," I say as I go to shake their hands. "Last one in is a rotten egg," shouts Ron.

Harry's P.O.V.

We swim around in the river for a bit and it starts to get dark. I know that the queen will be looking for Ron soon so I swim over to him and say, "Ay mate we should probably be getting back now, you know your mom's going to be looking for you." Ron nods and says, "Right." We all get out of the river in our soaking wet clothes and Ron says to Hermione, "Well Hermione. I think that this was super fun. Do you think we can hang out again tomorrow?" She is silent for a moment then says, "Sure. I am not working tomorrow that should work. Meet me at the fountain in the morning at ten." "I'll see you then," says Ron and we walk off in the opposite direction to the palace. We can't let her know that he is the prince yet. As we are walking I say to Ron, "You know what you should do. After tomorrow you should go out and hang out with her by yourself. Tell her that I am sick or something and get some time for just the two of you. It's not that I don't enjoy hanging out with the two of you, but if you think she might be the one you need some time for just the two of you." Ron nods as we get closer to the palace gates. We get to the front doors and a guard says, "Your Highness, the queen has been looking for you." Ron nods and we race to our rooms to change out of our wet clothes before she finds out that we were out of the castle. After I have changed into my night clothes I hear a knock at the door and I assume that it is either the queen or Ron so I got open it to my surprise it is Ginny. She comes in and before I have the door shut good she has her lips on mine. "MM, Gin. I've missed you too," I try to say breaking away. "Where were you, both you and Ron disappeared today. I was worried about you," says Ginny concerned. "You cannot tell the queen, but Ron and I went into the town to find his mystery girl," I reply. "Well, did you find her," questions Ginny. I nod and say, "Yes we did. Then Ron wanted to catch up so we did. Also, we are going to meet her again and hang out with her tomorrow. After tomorrow it will just be Ron meeting her." "Well I am glad that Ron found her. Is she a noble," Ginny asks? "No, she isn't that doesn't matter to Ron. He just wants a woman who he loves by his side," I reply. Ginny nods and takes my face in her hands and kisses me lightly. "Hey Gin," I whisper. "Yes," she says. "I really want to tell Ron, about us," I say. "Harry I don't know if this is the best time, I mean he is trying to get with this girl and my parents are stressed that he won't make a good decision. I want them to know too, but we might should wait to tell them until things cool down a bit. Let's wait until Ron brings the girl to the palace alright. When my parents are happy," responds Ginny. I just nod in agreement.

Ron's P.O.V.

My mom spent the past thirty minutes lecturing me on choosing the proper bride. Little does she know I've already found the love of my life. I just have to get to know her, tell her I'm the prince, invite her to the castle, propose, and marry her all before I turn twenty-one. No big deal. Today was perfect. Swimming was great I haven't been swimming since I was a little boy. I got to see her, her hair and eyes. The way she laughs. If only she knew, if only if it was easy. If I wasn't the prince everything would be easier. It wouldn't matter who I married it wouldn't matter when I married, but I am the prince and I must do what my parents have ordered me to. I am going to be the next king and I must have a queen by my side. That queen is going to be Hermione. The love of my life.

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thank you for reading and commenting on my stories. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	5. Awkward Dates & Telling

Fast forward a couple of weeks. Ron has spent time with Hermione every chance he gets, but his mum and dad don't know. They have decided to start making him have dinner with different noble women. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny have continued to keep their relationship secret. Tonight, Lady Lavender is to have dinner with Ron. Just the two of them together in the Great Hall.

Ron's P.O.V.

As I am sitting in the Great Hall alone waiting for Lady Lavender I can't help but think about Hermione. I was so close to telling her that I was the prince yesterday, but I got nervous and chickened out. The sooner I tell her, the sooner I can bring her to the palace and I can stop going on these pointless dates with nobles that I care nothing about. "Announcing Lady Lavender," says one of the guards, Sirius. I stand and face Lady Lavender as she walks toward me. "Hello Lady Lavender, how are you this evening," I ask. "I'm better now that I am here with you," she replies with a smile. I nod and I pull out her chair for her to sit. It's not that Lady Lavender isn't pretty, because she is, but I have already found the girl for me and it is not Lady Lavender. Never the less I sit and make small talk while eating with Lady Lavender. It's pretty easy since she enjoys to talk about herself. I zone out of the conversation and start to think about how I will tell Hermione. I stare blankly at the plate in front of me until I hear, "Your Highness, your highness" and Lady Lavender starts to wave her hand in front of my face. I blink a couple of times and I say, "What? Sorry what did you say Lady Lavender?" She laughs and says, "I was just talking about how great it is to get to spend some time with you and how I hope we can continue to spend time together." I nod and see that both of us are finished with our plates. Even though we are done eating Lady Lavender continues to talk, but this time I attempt to pay attention so she doesn't catch me day dreaming again. Then Harry bust through the doors and says, "your highness I am in need of your presence in the throne room immediately." I nod and I turn to Lady Lavender and I say, "Lady Lavender I apologize, but I am going to have to cut dinner short. Let me walk you to the door and I will be on my way." I quickly escort Lady Lavender out of the Great Hall and I hurry to the throne room. I get up the stairs and I see Harry sitting. "What was that all about," I ask. "Oh, nothing I just knew that you were dying in there. So, I thought that I would save you from your dinner," Harry replies. "Mate you are literally a life saver," I laugh. "You really need to tell Hermione. Once you do that you can be with the one that you love, no more fake dates," Harry says. "I know, I know. I am going to tell her tomorrow," I reply.

Hermione's P.O.V.

It seems to me that Ron has something that he wants to tell me, but he doesn't have the courage to tell me. I am a little nervous about whatever he has to say I mean my life has only gotten better since I met Ron and Harry. I have something to do after work instead of sitting around by myself. We aren't officially a couple, but I know that I feel affection toward Ron that I have never felt towards anyone else in my life. I am excited though to see him again tomorrow, because he couldn't meet up today. I feel like I have known him my whole life, I feel like I can be myself when I am around Ron. I feel like my best self around him. It sounds crazy I've only known him for a couple of weeks. My best friends Padma and Parvati think that I am crazy and that I can't possibly feel this way toward a guy that I have just recently reconnected with. My mum cares about me, but she is also glad that I have been so happy. I think that my dad is a little concerned, but I know that he has nothing to worry about.

Ron's P.O.V.

Today is the day that I am going to tell Hermione that I am the prince and that I am in love with her. I am nervous, yes, but I know that I must do this if I want to be with her. I sneak out of the castle before my parents can tell me that I have another date with another noble. I get to the fountain where I am meeting Hermione and she is already there. She doesn't see me yet and I stand and look at her. I could stand here for hours just looking at her, but I can spend my time with her instead of staring at her. I come up behind her and I wrap my arms around her and put my hands over her eyes. She laughs and says, "Ron!" I let go and she turns to me. "Can we go for a walk," I ask. "Sure," she nods. We walk hand in hand down the cobblestone path until it turns into a dirt path then I stop. "Hermione," I start, "I don't want you to get upset with me for not telling you sooner, but you need to understand that I wanted you to like me for me before you found out." "Your scaring me Ron what is it," she begs. I take a deep breath then I blurt, "I am the crown prince of Hogwarts, and I am in love with you." At first, she just looks surprised, then she frowns. I am nervous to ask her if she is alright, but then she takes a breath and says, "You're the crown prince?" I nod. "You wanted me to like you for you, you love me," she mumbles to herself. "Hermione, I understand if you never want to see me again or if your angry with me, I wanted to be truthful with you. I also wanted to apologize about not coming to connect with you sooner. I have been really busy with getting ready for the crown and I didn't have a lot of time to sneak out of the palace, and if I am truthful, I missed coming into town to play with all the other kids and with you. When I met you at the ball, I didn't know it was actually you until Harry and I came to the bakery. As soon as I met you I knew that I wanted you to be my future, that I wanted to get to know you," I ramble I get cut off when Hermione crushes her lips to mine.


	6. Telling Mum & Dad

(Author Note: Hey Readers! I thought I'd try this chapter and show the queen and kings point of views. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

King's P.O.V.

I realize that getting Ron to marry this year is going to be hard. I know that my son won't settle for just any girl. He will want to find a woman that he can love. He just like me. I knew that I loved Molly and that I couldn't live without her. I hope that he decides fast. He will soon be king and he needs a queen by his side. I know that Ron will be a great king. One of the best. It is unorthodox to have your youngest son become the king, but when my other boys expressed interest in first marrying into other countries I couldn't say no I mean the allies that we have gained. Then when Charlie wanted to train dragons, and Fred and George wanted to open a joke shop I just want my children to be happy and to do what they love. I can only hope that as a parent I have done everything that I can to raise them the best I possibly can.

Queen's P.O.V.

Ronald hasn't been spending any time with the noble girls. I don't know how he expects to find a wife if he isn't even trying. I know that I shouldn't have interfered and arranged for him to have dinners with Lady Lavender or other nobles. Lady Lavender seems like such a nice girl very princess like. I know that Ronald doesn't see it yet, but he will soon. He has to realize that he has to do the best thing for the kingdom over what he is feeling. We are royalty and our main priority is our kingdom.

Ron's P.O.V.

So, I finally told Hermione that I was the prince. I expected her to be angry, but instead she was happy and excited. I then asked her to come to the palace with me to meet my parents. She didn't look to sure at first, but then I told her that I would be with her the whole time and that everything would be alright. She agreed but said that she had to change into something more appropriate. I shake my head and told her that she looked beautiful in everything. "Ron, I am meeting your parents. Your parents are the king and queen I can wear blue jeans and a t-shirt to meet them," she begs. I nod and we walk back to her house at the bakery. I sit at the table where Harry and I met Hermione just weeks ago as I wait for her. I look up and there she is coming down the stairs in a beautiful purple dress, simple yet she is glowing. "Wow," I say, "You look great." She blushes then takes my waiting hand.

We walk to the castle gates and the guards let us in. "Alright so Harry knows that I am bringing you so he has agreed to come be in the room with us and my parents if that's alright with you," I say as we walk. Hermione doesn't say a word instead she just nods. I look down at my shirt and say, "Better yet before we go, let me change I will drop you off at my sisters' room and I will change then I will come get you from her room. Ginny is really nice." We get to Ginny's room and I lightly kiss her before I knock on the door. Ginny comes to the door and says, "What do you want." Then she sees Hermione and says, "I finally get to meet you. Ron go change before you tell mum and dad. Come in Hermione." I nod and leave them to it. I quickly go to my room and change into a nice casual suit and I return to Ginny's room. As I am knocking on the door I hear giggling coming from both Ginny and Hermione. Then whispers and the door opens. "You look great," says Hermione. "Have fun," says Ginny.

Hermione and I walk hand in hand until I find another guard then I say, "Will you please tell mum and dad that I would like to speak with them in the throne room." He nods and walks off as we continue down the hall. "Are you alright," I ask Hermione. "Yes," she nods, "I am a little nervous about meeting your parents. I mean id be nervous even if they weren't the queen and king, but they are so I'm even more nervous." "You have nothing to worry about. My parents are pretty great. My mum's name is Molly and my dad is Arthur, but you probably already knew that, sorry," I say. Hermione smiles and laughs a bit. Then we get to the door. "Well here we are," I say. We go inside and the only person inside is Harry and he is sitting on one of the steps. "Hey mate. Thank you for coming," I say. "Yea, anything for you too. You're my best friends," Harry says with a big smile. Then Hermione goes over and hugs Harry. Harry hugs back after a second. Then she comes back and holds my hand. "I'm still nervous," she replies. I squeeze her hand as Sirius, the guard, announces that the queen and king are entering. "Ronald I don't know why you have called," starts my mum then she sees Hermione and stops, "Who is this?" "Mum, dad this is Hermione Granger. Hermione and I are together and I wanted to introduce her to you," I reply. Dad smiles and says, "It's very nice to meet you Hermione." Then he puts his hand out to shake hers. She shakes his hand and my mum finally says something, "Hermione, how do you do?" "Very well think you. It is an honor to meet you ma'am," replies Hermione. "You must join us for dinner, Hermione," replies my mum. "I would be glad to your highness," smiles Hermione.

Queen's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that Ron brought this commoner to the palace and that he announced that he is dating this girl. She is not what is best for the kingdom. She is a mere peasant. She does seem to make him happy though, but there must be a way to let him see that she is not the one for him, that he needs to pick a noble. Lady Lavender would be perfect. I will be nice to her while she is in the palace, but when she leaves my goal is to steer Ron towards Lady Lavender.

Ron's P.O.V.

So, I told my parents. My dad didn't seem to care too much he seemed to like Hermione, my mum on the other hand. Seemed nice, but I know that deep down she doesn't like that Hermione isn't a noble. She did invite her to dinner. I just know that my mum isn't going to stand for this she thinks that a noble is what the kingdom needs. I don't really care what she thinks I care about Hermione and I love her.

(Author Note: I realize that I portrayed Molly Weasley as a mean character. I just wanted to try a different side to her. I hope that you enjoyed it.)


End file.
